Mutant X
by MetalheadX
Summary: Okay, I rated it M becuase it will become more violent later on, and there is cursing involved.


People aren't always what they appear to be. Take for example Scott Peterson. The upset husband, the grieved man. He seemed like he was genuinely innocent. Guess how the case turned out? He was the murderer, just like OJ Simpson. Maybe you should take the big, burly biker in isle five for a model. He is actually a dad, of three, trying to pick out which Barbie doll his daughter wanted. Or for a more family-oriented example, take a Venus fly-trap. It seems harmless enough, sitting there with it's petals open and looking good. As the fly comes toward, it looks like a nice place to rest. Then. SNAP! The petals were actually jaws, and the pretty flower was really a death trap for poor Mr. Fly.

We are surrounded by things that appear to be one thing, but are truly another. The most familiar of them was not the murderous husbands, or the death trap for the fly, but the ones we call Mutants. These "mutants" are viewed differently by many a person. Some people think they are disgusting, vile creatures that should not walk this Earth, and will do anything to make sure of it. But others support these children of the atom, and try to help them fit in as much as possible.

Keeping on track, let us get started.

A small, back wooded town, ALBERTA, CANADA

A man stood outside the Lucky Seven bar and grill. He stood at a height of five foot three, and had quite the muscular build. A cigar was clenched between his teeth, giving off a certain taste that the man enjoyed. He wore a pair of worn blue jeans, a red/plaid shirt made of flannel, a leather biker jacket, and a brown cowboy hat. His name was Logan, just Logan. He walked into the bar, sitting down at the stool in front of the selections of liquor. A man sat next to him, reeking of something bitter.

_Vomit..._ Logan thought, moving a seat away from the smelly man.

"I haven't seen you here before... Are you new in town?" a feminine voice said. Logan turned his head to a woman, apparently the bartender, and replied with "Yeah...". She gave off a nice smell, like when it rains in a forest. Her eyes were almost hypnotizing, the way they attracted the men around her. Logan was no different.

"The name's Katie," she said, sticking out her hand towards the man, "But you can call me Kate.". Logan took her hand and shook it. "The name's Logan..." he said in his rough voice. Thoughts were circling through his head.

"What can I get for ya?"

"What?"

"What is your poison Logan?"

_Oh, she's talking to me?_

"Uh, beer."

"Any certain kind?"

"Cold"

"Coming right up sir."

A girl entered the bar and sat down next to Logan. She wore a hood which covered her face. A small, petite child she was, about five feet tall. She wore a pair of greyish cargo pants and the bottoms tattered. She smelled like the woman behind the bar, and gave off a strange liveliness. It made Logan a little uneasy.

"Hey, where were you?" Kate asked the girl. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago..."

"Got distracted."the girl said.

"Well, I was worried about you..." Katie looked at Logan. "Hey, I want you to meet my sister, Torva. But we all call her T..." Logan looked at the girl sitting next to him. Torva lifted her hood and took off her grey sweat jacket to show a gentle looking face and wild eyes. Her brown hair was a little longer than most boys, but was still in a cut for boys. She wore two shirts, an off-white long sleeved shirt, and a blue and grey vertically striped shirt with three buttons just below the collar of the shirt.

"Say hello, Torva." her older sister said.

Torva kept her head down.

"T..."

The girl kept her head down and fiddled with a quarter.

"I'm sorry. She isn't always like this." Kate said with a pathetic smile showing frustration. "She says hi." Kate said, shooting an angry glance at her sister. Torva didn't look up.

"You know, she's acted like this since she was thirteen.". She leaned closer to Logan. "That's when our parents left us. I was fifteen, and I had to take care of her, even though she pretty much took care of herself." Kate said with much seriousness. "She doesn't really talk much, which is hard on both of us.". Logan nodded. _Why was this person telling me all of this personal stuff? It's not like I know her or anything..._

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose and took off his hat, revealing a tired looking face. On this face were two brown eyes, eyes that at once looked wild, free, and fierce. Those eyes no longer show freedom, but hunger. The fierceness was still there, and so was the wild. But they were in a way gentle, as if there was a struggle going on inside of this man. On each side of his face were sideburns, uncontrollable and wild. It made him look almost like a wild man, more than a regular everyday civilian.

Then again, he isn't exactly a regular everyday civilian.

And that is exactly why when he put down his hat, he felt cold metal touch his head. "Git the hell outta my bar ya fuckin mutie..." a man said. That man had a rifle placed against Logan's temple.

Kate turned around with a handgun pointed at the man with the rifle. "Bill, put the gun down." she said, her eyes no longer hypnotizing.

"But Kate, this mutherfuc-"

"Not another word Bill. Put the gun down."

"Kate, he's a-"

"I said put the gun down dammit all!"

Bill lowered the gun. Logan still sat there, with his beer in his hand.

"Well, are ya deaf! I said git the hell outta my bar!" Bill shouted. Logan said nothing. In anger, Bill grabbed Logan's beer and tipped it on his lap. You can hear a small _snickt_, like what metal sounds like when it slides against metal.

A silence arose over the bar. The men playing pool just stared, the guys in the corner dropped their cards, and Kate had her gun raised once again. "How the hell do you know he's a mutant? And Bill, this is _my_ bar, NOT yours... And you ain't gonna be going here anymore after that stunt you pulled, ya hear?".

With one swift movement, three Andamantium claws were at the throat of Bill. These one foot long claws came out from in between the knuckles of Logan. Bill dropped the gun and said in a scared voice "See, what did I tell ya Kate? A Mutie!". "Shut up Bill!" Kate said, pointing the handgun at Logan. Logan looked at Kate and scowled, showing his sharp canine teeth. Torva gave out a small chuckle. Logan turned his head towards the girl. In a quick movement, Bill grabbed his shotgun and pointed it at Logan.

There was a triangle of weapons. Kate had the pistol pointed at Logan, the shotgun was pointed at Logan, and his claws were directed towards Bill. "Put those, those things back where they were buddy!". Kate yelled. Logan did nothing.

Suddenly, there was a shot of a gun. Everyone stood still, looking where the bullet went. "Is everyone alright?" called out a voice. "I'm fine." said Bill, still keeping his shotgun towards Logan. No sooner did he say that, the sound of a pistol dropping caught everyone's attention. Every head in the bar turned towards Kate. She stood still with a confused look on her face. She placed her hand on her abdomen, and looked at her palm. It was covered in blood. She looked at her sister and fell to the ground.

"KATE!" Torva screamed as she jumped over the counter to aide her sister. Another shot rang out. And another, and another. "We're under attack!" Bill shouted. The sound of many men shooting off guns randomly filled the area. Logan jumped over the counter in time to dodge a row of bullets coming straight towards him.

"No, sis, don't leave me... I won't let you..." Torva said, hugging the bleeding body of her sister. Logan looked at the wound. It was bleeding pretty badly. He adverted his eyes toward the crying girl. Torva met his stare. "Please, sir, help my sister, help me get her outta here!" Torva uttered. Logan just stared at the sobbing girl. She looked so innocent, so, so helpless...

_I'm going to regret this..._

Logan stuck his head up above the counter, looking for an exit. After an army of bullets came at him, he immediately ducked back down. "I don't know what I can do!" he said, directing his head towards the girl.

_What the?_

She was gone. He looked over the counter and saw the girl dodging the bullets. "Get back here! Yur gonna get yourself killed!" Logan shouted. She flew out the back door, leaving him with a bleeding woman. "Shit..." the Canadian man said.

With a loud crack and a crash, a car drove through the bar's back. It was driven by the girl. "Help me get my sister in the car!" she said, shouting over the sound of bullets flying through the air. Logan picked up the bartender and laid her in the backseat. "Hop in Logan!" She said, placing her foot on the gas. Logan did as she said and jumped in the passenger's seat.


End file.
